


The Main Character

by Lil_Lottie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aqua is cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Needs a Hug, Terra is wise, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Sora has to deal with the reality of no longer being the only who can save the world. He seeks guidance from his friends, Terra and Aqua, but Sora still has doubts about his future. All it takes is a pep talk from Roxas for him to finally see the truth.





	The Main Character

**Author's Note:**

> This AU takes place 5ish years after Xehanort is defeated. Sora is about 20 (not that it really matters). Somehow, magically, new keyblade wielders are popping up because of reasons. This was supposed to be a look into Sora's feelings but it became Sora and Roxas being cute.

It was a beautiful afternoon in The Land is Departure. A cool breeze swirled through the trees and a few white clouds broke up the pale blue of the sky. The sun beat down and warmed the group of people who were in the courtyard. Sora had been training some of the new keyblade wielders all morning; them sparing and him butting in to fix their stances. Ever since he finally became a keyblade master, Aqua put him straight to work. She said it’d be good for any young bright eyed young wielder to meet him. Ever since he defeated Xehanort almost five years ago, the worlds were finally at peace. Now, there was only a couple heartless straggling around and, on rare occasions, a nobody or two, so Sora was glad to have something to do to pass the time. 

He loved the idea of training a new generation. Some of them were the same age he was when he first got his keyblade—some younger—but nonetheless, all cheery and eager to learn. Even so, he kept having a creeping feeling in the back of his mind during every practice. With all these new keyblade wielders, he wasn’t going to be the one needed to save the world if a new threat arose. There would be someone younger, better trained, more prepared. Sora couldn’t help but swallow thickly at the thought. He didn’t want to think that one day he’d be forgotten. It was inevitable that one day a new “chosen one” would be destined to save the world. He just wished his time wouldn’t have come to an end so soon. 

The bells on the castle rang out seemingly in song, effectively pulling Sora out of his thoughts. “Great practice today everyone! Tomorrow, most of you will be back out here with Master Riku and then all of you will be back here with me next week! Keep up the great work!” Sora got a couple high fives from the kids and a couple fist bumps. It made him feel appreciated, apart of the group. He followed the kids back into the castle but, before he could grab his things so he could go back to Destiny Islands, Terra and Aqua stopped him for a chat. 

“How did everything go today?” Aqua always had a way of talking to Sora that made him feel like he was the person closest to her, like they’d been friends all their lives. He figured it was because of Ventus, but the two of them had become close in the years since Xehanort had been defeated. 

“Great!” Sora beamed at the pair. “I know we’ve only had these new wielders around for a couple months but they’re really starting to show potential.”

Terra returned Sora’s enthusiasm with an easy smile, “That’s great to hear. Aqua and I are both really happy with how you've taken to being a teacher and a leader. I’m looking forward to seeing the progress they’ve made.”

This was high praise coming from Terra. Out of everyone who finally found their way home during the last fight with Xehanort, Terra was the one who had the hardest time transitioning to regular life. His struggle with darkness and the guilt he felt for letting Xehanort use him as a vessel ate at him. It took awhile but Aqua and Ven—but mostly Aqua—finally brought him back to the man he once was. Even after he faced his demons, it took a bit longer for him to form connections with all the guardians. After some rough patches, Sora was glad he and Terra were able to form a bond. His words meant a lot. “Thanks, Terra,” Sora paused for a second wondering if he should ask them something that’s been on his mind, “I do have a question for the both of you, if you both don’t mind.”

Aqua and Terra shared a quick glance before looking back at Sora. Aqua spoke first, “What’s going on?” 

Sora cleared his throat, “I was just wondering what it was like when you guys realized you weren’t the only keyblade wielders anymore? I know you handed down your keyblade to Riku, Terra, but what were your thoughts on there suddenly being more than one new wielder?” 

Aqua gave Terra a slight nod, as if telling him to take charge and answer the question. Terra placed his hand on Sora’s shoulder and hunched down a little so they could be face to face, “It was weird, I’m not going to lie. Master Eraqus told us stories of times long ago when there were more of us but he always said that me, Aqua and Ven were special for being the remaining few who got one passed down to us.” He looked over at Aqua and smiled, “And suddenly, twelve years pass and there’s so many keyblade wielders, I struggled with the thought of no longer being important. I felt like I missed my chance to be who my master wanted me to be.” Terra stood up and put his arm around Aqua’s waist and pulled her close to him. He pressed his forehead to hers before he started to speak again, “It took a lot of convincing from Aqua but she made me realize that I was being hard on myself. I needed to realize that having more keyblade wielders is a great thing. I have a duty to the next generation and the ones who come after that. I now realize I am making my master proud. My story isn’t over.” 

Sora nodded slowly, trying to fully take in what the older keyblade master said. “I’m just proud,” Aqua began, “Of everyone. I had always hoped one day I could be like my master and teach the ways of the keyblade. I’m really glad I have amazing friends like you and Riku to help us here at the school.”

“That means a lot, to both me and Riku. Thank you both.” 

—

The warm sand slipped through his fingers as Sora sprawled himself on the beach. The sun was going down but the remains of the heat from the rays soothed every part of him. He listened to the waves crashing and receding over and over, the sound seemingly distracting him from his thoughts. 

“I thought I’d find you here.”

“Were looking for me?” Sora sat up and looked over at the interrupter of his thoughts, Roxas. The other man sat himself down next to Sora, his legs criss crossed. 

“I thought I’d come see you after you were done with giving lessons today but Lea held me up so I was late.”

“Typical.” Sora started laughing. 

Roxas rolled his eyes, ignoring Sora’s comment, “Terra and Aqua said you left already and I came here right away.” Roxas took Sora’s hand in his and pulled their hands into his lap. They had been dating for almost a year now, and if you had asked Roxas he’d say he’s never been happier. 

“Well if you had told me I would have waited.” 

“Sure, but I thought I’d surprise you with the gift of my presence. Telling you I was gonna show up would’ve defeated the purpose.” Sora played with Roxas’ hair as he talked. The blond opted for curls these days instead of the old spikes. When he was asked about the change he said something about “the spikes look better on Ventus” but really, before he and Sora started dating, he heard Sora say he liked curly hair and Roxas bought a curling iron the next day. 

“And what surprise did my boyfriend have in store for me?” Sora asked, brushing a curl behind Roxas’ ear. 

“Just this.” Roxas leaned in until their lips met.

When they broke the kiss they pulled back only a couple inches, two pairs of blue eyes meeting each other, smiles on each of their faces. “Sora, I know something’s been bothering you lately. What’s wrong?”

As much as Sora adored him, he hated how Roxas could read him like an open book. Maybe it was because they were two halves of a whole, always connected, but obviously Roxas was forever to be hyper attuned to every feeling Sora had. 

Sora scratched at his check and looked away from Roxas, watching the trees dance in the wind, “I just feel like, with all these new keyblade wielders, I’m no longer important. I’m no longer needed. If a threat arises,” he sighed and shook his head slightly, “there’s so many other people now that can save the world. Who needs me? I feel like-”

“Your stories over.” Sora’s necked snapped around to look over at Roxas, mouth slightly agape at him knowing exactly what he was going to say. Roxas frowned and shook his head, “Sora c’mon. I understand what you’re talking about a little better than you think I do. Plus, you’re talking to the guy who thought he was never going to be able to live his own life.”

“You know how sorry I am that it was because of me you had to stop existing-”

“Shut up. We’ve been having this conversation for five years and I’m over it. Besides, I’m here now, aren’t I?” 

Sora nodded and squeezed Roxas’ hand. “Yeah.” Sora looked down at the sand and dragged his finger through the soft granules, “I just want to be important. Everyone needed me once. I don’t know what I’m gonna do when someone else is saving the world and I’m watching from the sidelines.”

“You’re an idiot.” Roxas didn’t miss a beat to speak up once Sora stopped talking. “God, you’re so dramatic sometimes.”

“What?” Sora would be offended if this had come from someone else. 

“Sora, you saved the world three times. Three! All of the kids I see around The Land Of Departure talk about the brave hero Sora and all the crazy things he’s done. You are a legend. Sure, maybe someday a new chosen one will show up but you’ll still be needed. Riku needs his best friend. Aqua and Terra need you to lead and inspire the new kids,” he paused a bit so Sora could really listen to what he’s saying, “I need you.” He put his fingers around Sora’s chin to guide his face to look at his, then he slid his fingers across his cheek to cup his face, “You will always be my hero.” 

This time Sora was one to kiss Roxas. Their lips moved together like magic and when they finally pulled back they were breathless. He hated it but Roxas was right. He was being dramatic. Sometimes he needed to hear someone else’s rational thoughts to pull him out of his self deprecating ones.

“Terra told me he felt the same way I did, left behind. But he now has his own path, and his heart is forever with Aqua. I think I learned a lot from our conversation.” 

“Terra is right, sometimes. But I’m glad someone was able to talk some sense into you.” 

“Thanks, Roxas.” 

“For what? Being right? Because you’re always welcome for that.” 

—

The next time Sora was out training his pupils he felt reinvigorated. Instead of being lost in his thoughts he was present and attentive, even actively sparing with the kids. He felt a renewed sense of confidence in himself and in whatever was to happen in the future. He knew that no matter what happened, he was in good hands. Sora realized he wouldn’t be forgotten, no matter what.

His enthusiasm was only boosted by the fact that Roxas was sitting on the ground watching them practice. His face was mostly in his Gummiphone but every once in awhile he’d glance up and smile at Sora, giving him a thumbs up, before going back to whatever it was on his phone that was holding his attention.

Practice seemed to fly by and before Sora knew it, it was time for everyone to go back home. He watched as the kids ran back into the castle and then walked over to Roxas, “You ready to go?” 

He put his hand out to help lift Roxas off of the ground, which the blond gladly accepted, “As long as I’m with you, Mr. Hero, I’m ready.” And they walked into their future together.


End file.
